Pain and a gentle side
by Warrior from beyond
Summary: Trunks’ is in immense pain until Vegeta shows that he does have a gentle side.
1. Default Chapter

Trunks refused to open his eyes, he wanted to die. He couldn't face it. Couldn't face the pain-or the lack thereof. From his throat down he could feel nothing. He clamped his eyes closed even tighter as if by doing so he could block out the truth. The truth that he was paralyzed.

Hours beforehand

Trunks and Goten were training in an open field. They had been only play sparing for an hour and a half and were beginning to fight for real.

Trunks threw a punch toward Goten but he dodged at the last moment. Goten swung his left leg around in a playful kick at Trunks' back. His aim went off with deadly results. His foot slammed hard into the back of Trunks' neck.

Trunks flew forward onto the ground and lay motionless. Pain shot form the broken bones in the back of his neck. He didn't-couldn't move.

Goten came fling over to see if his best friend was alright. His black eyes were wide with fear at what might have happened to his friend, what he might have done to him.

"Trunks?"

Trunks didn't respond. He just lay there with his face in the grass blinking silently.

"I'm getting mom!"

Present time

Trunks had been brought back to Capsule Corporation by Bulma and Chi-Chi. They rushed him there and once there they gently placed his neck in a splint.

His neck had been broken and several of his nerves had been severed. They hadn't been kind enough to tell him that he was paralyzed and that he would never walk again, they just told him that his neck had been broken and that he was lucky to be alive.

"Trunks."

A deep voice broke into Trunks memory and pity party, forcing him to open his eyes. His father's face loomed into view above him. For once Vegeta didn't have an emotionless ness that he usually had, he now had sympathy in his pools of jet-black that passed for his eyes.

"Trunks."

Trunks blinked silently to let his father know that he could hear him. Vegeta gently placed his fingers on his son's cheek. For several minutes neither said anything.

"Your mother said you wouldn't completely heal" Vegeta finally murmured.

Trunks clamped his eyes shut against his father's words, this was not what he needed right now. Vegeta snorted softly in a slightly amused way. Trunks opened his eyes to slits so he could glare at his father. Surprisingly Vegeta was smirking.

"I said what she told me" Vegeta said, his black eyes glinted. "She didn't bother to ask me."

Trunks lifted one of his eyebrows and stared at his father, he didn't dare to believe that he could help him now. Vegeta leaned toward his first-born son.

"It's an old Saiyan technique. You won't be as energized as you were before but at least you will be able to move around."

Trunks silently watched his father stand to his feet and lean carefully toward him. Vegeta placed one hand on his son's throat and the other one on his stomach.

Vegeta's eyes widened as a deep purple began to encase him and his son. Slowly Trunks began to feel his limbs again. They were very numb but at least they had feeling in them again. When Trunks could feel his limbs once more Vegeta slowly removed his hands.

Vegeta's breath was ragged and he had to lean against Trunks' bed. Trunks reached up with his right hand and touched his father's cheek. Vegeta blinked at the touch and glanced deep into his son's eyes.

"Sleep now my son" Vegeta murmured softly. "And don't tell your mother."

Trunks laughed softly as he watched his father walk toward the window. Trunks could tell his father was in immense pain.

"Thanks dad" he thought.

Vegeta glanced back toward his son as if he had heard the thoughts. He gave him, not the usual smirk but a smile a real smile. Trunks gave him one in return. Vegeta then turned back toward the window and silently went to his Gravity Machine to suffer his son' pain alone.

Trunks got up out of bed despite his father's words. He shivered slightly as he stood. He walked but his legs wouldn't completely cooperate with him. He shuffled around his room for several minutes before going to his window.

"Thanks dad thanks a lot."

The End

Please Review. That is all but it was sweet.


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Due to constant pressure from my friend Cough, Cough Michele and those who were kind enough to review...Hieiluver, Lyell, Mitsuko, and Ms. Trunks Briefs, I decided to add some more. Forgive me for taking so long please. I'll try to start where I left off.**

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING, NOT DBZ, NOT NOTHING.

I'm just writing weird stories so that you can hopefully enjoy them. Please read and review.

Review: "Thanks dad thanks a lot."

Trunks turned back toward his bed. He began to shuffle back toward his bed. His legs were stiff so he was walking only fast enough to make a one hundred year old man jealous. Before he had reached even the half point the door was pushed open. Trunks froze staring at the door remembering his father's warning not to tell his mother. Was it she, coming to check on him again? It was...

"Goten."

Trunks relaxed and grinned at his best friend. He hadn't seen Goten since he had been rushed to CC that afternoon. Now it was getting dark outside and Goten stood facing him.

Goten just stood there in the doorway to Trunks' room. His black eyes were wide with shock as he stared into his best friends deep blue eyes. Suddenly Goten's eyes filled up with tears and he began to sob loudly, sure that he was seeing a hallucination. His friend had been paralyzed now he just stood there like nothing every happened.

"Trunks" Goten finally sobbed into his hands.

Trunks shuffled forward with a look of bewilderedness on his face. His was okay now, why was Goten crying? Trunks shook his head as he walked forward, he couldn't ever remembering his father cry so seeing Goten cry was very unnerving. When Trunks finally reached his friend he patted him gently on the shoulder. Goten continued to cry sadly.

"I am so sorry" Goten murmured.

Trunks continued to pat Goten on the shoulder but Goten didn't seem to notice. As Trunks searched around for words to say that would comfort his best friend a voice spoke into his head.

'He is feeling guilty.'

The voice was that of Vegeta's. Trunks had never heard his father say that before so he knew it could not be a memory, so what was it? Trunks was shocked to find himself thinking that his father was speaking into his head, but after he had seen his father do that today he was sure that nothing that his father could do would ever surprise him.

'Dad?' he asked in an uncertain voice just to be sure that he was right.

'Naw brat' came the cold and strangely sarcastic reply. 'It's Kakarot pretending to be me. Of course it me you imbecile.'

Trunks couldn't help but smile to himself at his father's strange words.

'Oh sorry' Trunks thought back even though he wasn't the least bit sorry, he thought it was funny. 'What do I do?'

'Tell him you are alright' Vegeta's voice mocked but was affectionate at the very same time. Very strange.

"Shh, shh Goten. Everything's alright."

"I didn't mean to kick you" Goten whimpered. He still thought Trunks was laying in his bed and the one in front of him an illusion. "It's all my fault."

Trunks grabbed his best friend's shoulders and gave them a hard shake. Goten blinked his wide, innocent, tear-filled eyes.

"Goten look at me" Trunks growled.

Goten slowly lifted his dark head and tear-stained face to look into the blazing mid-night blue eyes. Trunks was watching him with a dark frown, he wasn't mad at Goten but more at his mom for making Goten think it was his fault. He stepped back and lifted his powerful, but for now jelly-like arms. Goten's eyes widened even more in sad shock.

"You were told that I'd never move again?" Trunks demanded as his anger sky-rocketed.

Goten nodded slowly while his soft, innocent black eyes filled even more with tears. His best friend was just standing there watching him with a sad smile now. WAIT A MINUTE! Trunks was standing?! He was supposed to be paralyzed. Goten suddenly flinched as he realized that it had hurt when Trunks had shaken him.

"I'm not paralyzed anymore but I'm still a bit sore." Trunks voice had a sympatric sound to it because he had hurt his best friend.

'Brat!!' Vegta's angry voice came back into Trunks' head. 'I said to go to sleep NOW!!'

'Yes father' Trunks said obediently.

Vegeta gave a dark growl from deep in his throat.

Trunks snickered softly as he made his wobbly way back toward his bed. Goten silently followed to make sure that his friend did not fall over. Trunks sat down and for a few seconds he stared at his best friend.

"Could you tell my mom that I'm trying to sleep?" Trunks asked. "And not tell her anything else about me."

Goten nodded silently. Then he turned and walked away from his friend, he paused at the door and glanced back.

Trunks stretched out his renewed muscles as Goten walked out the door. He smiled as he fell fast asleep.

That's the end of the 2nd Chapter. Please Review. Do you think I should write more? (Kitty, you can't answer this question.)

Sorry about the mistake it is the second chapter not the third. Sorry.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

An: Sorry it took so long to update. I lost this chapter and now I am rewriting it. Thank-you for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Trunks had been laying down again for only a couple of moments when the door was pushed open again. Trunks moved his head slightly toward the door. It was his little sister Brula. She was quietly running her fingers through her soft blue hair. Her big blue eyes were red from crying. She walked over and pulled a chair up to her brother's side.

"Hey big brother" she whispered. Gently she ran her fingers through his lavender hair. Trunks kept his eyes closed and waited for her to say something.

"Why did you leave?" Trunks slightly opened his eyes so he could watch his baby sister. Tears slid down her cheeks as she watched his formally paralyzed body sleep.

"You promised me you would begin my training today." She reached up and brushed away her tears angrily.

"I am the half-Saiyan princess. I suck at fighting because Father is overprotective with me and he could easily hurt me without even meaning to." Brula's chin jerked up fiercely then slowly she lowered her head sadly. "It's all my fault. If I hadn't wished you to suffer pain for leaving me, you wouldn't be in this mess. I was just so angry. When Goten showed up this morning you just walked right past me as if I didn't even exist. Did you forget? Or did you just not care about your promise to a girl? If you promise Goten or Father, or any other males you know, you would keep your promise. But all Saiyan honor is lost if the promise is to a girl, right?" Tears streamed down the girl's face. "Trunks, I'm so sorry! It hurt so much when you just left me here to spar with Goten. I've been getting ready for this for three weeks. You promised me to train me starting the week before my birthday. My birthday is a week from yesterday. I pleaded with you almost a month in advance. Goten comes over the day I start and you two leave. Trunks! I wished you pain my brother. I was angry that you left me. But I didn't want you to be paralyzed. I'm so sorry."

Brula pressed her face against her brother's chest and began to sob quietly.

"Brula" Bulma called from downstairs. "Let Trunks sleep sweetie."

Brula pulled away from her brother and kissed his cheek.

"Sorry big brother" she whispered as she walked out the door.

When Trunks could no longer hear his sister's footsteps, he silently opened his eyes. Guilt raged through his body as he realized she was right. He had deserted her.

"It wasn't your fault Brula" Trunks whispered sadly. "I'm sorry little sis."

He turned his head away in disgust at himself. His eyes fluttered, it has been a long day. His was tired and weak from so many changes so fast. He closed his eyes and fell asleep.

AN: Now it is the end of the 3rd chapter. Please R&R.


End file.
